


Couple idéal

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Footnotes, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Threesome fantasy, everybody wants them
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics pour Carrot et Angua parce que je les aime à fond les ballons !<br/>1ère vignette : La grande demande.<br/>2ème : Tout le monde les aime.<br/>3ème : ...surtout Sally, d'ailleurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La grande demande

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Servir et protéger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898797) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'art et la manière de demander un membre du Guet Municipal d'Ankh-Morpork en mariage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La grande demande  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld, _Men at Arms (Le Guet des Orfèvres)_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Carrot Ironfounderson x Angua von Überwald  
>  **Genre :** un peu dorky  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec, mais s’il le fallait ça serait pour financer la recherche sur la maladie d’Alzheimer.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Et puis, elle trouve que leurs fronts et leurs mains ainsi séparés par la vitre est tellement plus romantique."  
>  d’après Hisilde"> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité :** spéculatif sur ce qui se passera après ; peut être ou ne pas être compatible avec les volumes du Guet suivants.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tellement plus romantique, d’emmener sa fiancée au meilleur restaurant klatchien d’Ankh (1) pour lui faire la Grande Demande ? Ben voyons.

Angua est formelle : Carrot ne le fera jamais, pas par manque d’imagination, mais parce qu’il sait pertinemment que s’il s’y risquait, un crime leur tomberait dessus au milieu du repas.

Qu’il le fasse en conclusion d’une course-poursuite, c’est le mieux qu’elle peut rêver.

\---

(1) avec patio, fontaines, serveurs en costumes folkloriques et carte raffinée, hein, pas une gargote de Morpork où la cuisine s’apparente plus à des explosifs et ne diffère des denrées de JMTLG que par les épices.


	2. Couple idéal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un couple idéal qui fait fantasmer tout le monde... une moitié, l'autre, les deux à la fois ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un couple idéal  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** OC- > Angua/Carrot  
>  **Genre :** fantasme ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec, mais s’il le fallait ça serait pour financer la recherche sur la maladie d’Alzheimer.
> 
> **Prompt :** ~~Sally~~ /Angua/Carrot, « Pourquoi faire simple »  
> d’après Mélie/Gribouille"> sur kyrielle_100"> (mars ‘10)  
>  **Notes :** _un jour_ , j’incluerai vraiment Sally !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tout le monde à Ankh-Morpork connaît le Capitaine Carrot et l’Agent Angua du Guet Municipal. Les petits garçons jouent avec des figurines Cap’tain Carrot et les petites filles habillent leurs poupées ordinaires en cotes de mailles empruntées à d’autres jouets (et parfois, foin de clichés sexistes, ils échangent).

Ils sont l’homme et la femme idéaux de bien du monde, selon et même hors des préférences personnelles, et forment un bien beau couple. Allant plus loin, combien rêvent d’un sandwich avec eux ! ou s’ils n’en veulent qu’une moitié du couple, ne se plaindraient pas de la deuxième en prime.


	3. Exigences narratives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et si tout le monde pouvait en être content…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les exigences narratives…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Salacia von Humpeding/Carrot Ironfounderson/Angua von Uberwald  
>  **Genre :** encore un peu trop gen à mon goût  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** Gribouille> voulait du Sally/Carrot/Angua depuis longtemps et je ne suis pas encore vraiment capable d’en faire ?  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : _Thud_ /Jeux de Nains  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

C’est la Causalité Narrative qui veut cela : un vampire mâle chassera les jeunes dames, une dame vampire appréciera autant les beaux messieurs que les jeunes filles. Doubles standards et tout.   
Et le plus bel homme que Salacia a devant elle ici, c’est le Capitaine : parfait, sa beauté se double d’une position de pouvoir. Comme fait exprès ! Comme fait exprès encore, sa rivale désignée est également la plus belle femme du lot. Désignée par leur physique, par leur intérêt commun pour Carrot, par leur origine...

Oui mais, Angua déteste que son instinct lui dicte sa conduite sans consulter son intellect. Elle n’est pas un loup et même si elle n’aime pas les vampires – c’est plus fort qu’elle – ça n’est pas une raison pour être tout de suite hostile.   
Mais encore, Sally veut vraiment se faire une place dans le Guet et se mettre son Sergent à dos ça n’est jamais une bonne idée.   
Mais aussi, Carrot est aimable avec tout le monde, traite Sally agréablement et ne remarque par les efforts de séduction, volontaires ou simplement réflexes, qu’elle lance dans sa direction.

…La solution serait-elle de les séduire tous les deux ?


End file.
